


Hollow Heart, Empty Crown

by BadWolfLoki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfLoki/pseuds/BadWolfLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will burn everything you love. That is all the warning you get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Just_Breezy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Breezy/gifts).



The Impala puttered through the somber wrought-iron gates with a tired groan. It was a surprisingly sunny day; the weather having no semblance of empathy. Jo gave Dean a small nod in his direction. Dean desperately wanted to say something, but every time he tried, the words made a knot in his throat. "Bobby Singer was a great man..." Dean heard the empty words, hollow, fading into non-existence. He glanced around the cemetery, searching for something to keep him steady; his brother's warm eyes. As Bobby's time-ridden corpse was being salted and burned, Dean saw every empty, forlorn figure fade around him. It was nearly half an hour before Dean realized he was staring at the dirt slowly being dumped lazily on Bobby's casket. The familiar twinge of burning hair sinking deep into his nostrils, he quickly glanced around. The grave was nearly full when Dean snapped out of his trance. "N-no." He got on his knees, scratching at the dirt. "Bobby, no! You can't leave me like this! Get back here, you son-of-a-bitch!" Ash and Ellen dragged him, kicking and clawing at the spot where his surrogate father lay. 

\-------------------------------

"Nice of you to show up, Sam" Dean shot his brother eyes of fire. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there." Sam replied. Dean swiped a hand across his coffee table, sending the cornucopia of empty beer bottles flying, shattering in their wake. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS SO IMPORTANT YOU MISSED IT?! He was important to me, to us, and you weren't there, Sammy!" Sam inhaled deeply and took a seat next to his big brother, sinking deep into the faded leather couch. He glanced at Dean, unsure of how to approach to seemingly infinite silence between them. "Hey, Sam, hit channel 42, this documentary about life is on." Dean didn't break his gaze from the black void on the tv. "Heh, yeah.....sure."

\-------------------------------

Dean smartened his tie, and dragged himself out of the Impala. He squinted in the bright summer sun blaring above him. He made his way to the room marked 394 in the brand-new University that lit up the relatively small town like a beacon of light saying "Look at me!". He held up his badge before he even got in the room, and made his way into the large, empty classroom. "Professor Novak?" Without glancing up from his notebook, the man managed "Castiel, please." "O..Kay? Castiel, I'm here about the missing girls?"

Dean glanced around, seeing if there was anything he could discern about this Professor Novak from anything here. The walls were a bare off-white, and the chairs a cold, blue plastic. He continued scanning the room, spying nothing of interest. As his eyes finally landed on Castiel's desk, he couldn't help but notice how much the warm, rich colour of the wood managed to accent the whole room. "Mahogany?" "Yes, Mr-" "Uhh, Fields!" "Mr Fields. You're here about my missing students? How can I help?"

He raised his head, and Dean was instantly struck by this man's unmatched beauty. The seemingly irrelevant green desk lamp shone it's rays, and lit up the stubble coating Castiel's strong jaw. Dean's eyes traced along his jaw, up his temple, and over to his eyes. Dean's stomach lurched with butterflies when this man's ocean blue eyes met his. "Uhh, yeah. Um....when..did they go missing?" Dean swallowed the knot in his throat. "Three days ago. The two are close, so, it's likely they were together when they disappeared." "Have you noticed anything strange from the area? Other disappearances, anything like that?" "Mr Fields, I don't really know. I will, however, try to be the biggest help I can." Dean smiled and gave a curt nod, spinning to exit the room, and with that, he was gone.

\----------------------------------------

Dean pulled the Impala in front of a dingy, 50's style diner. "Wendigo, looks like." Ellen's response crackled through his soon-outdated flip phone. He rolled his eyes at the more-than-irritating bell on the front door and he helped himself to a booth in the corner. He mouthed "pie, please" to the waitress who popped a gum bubble and huffed in the other direction. "Whereabouts?" "'Bout 17 miles northwest" "Need me to send Jo?" "Nope, this one's mine." Dean managed, mouth full of apple-baked slice of heaven. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean looked around at the thin layer of dust collecting in Bobby's house. He hadn't had the strength to go back there since Bobby's death. Dean almost wished it had been a demon, an epic battle. A chance for the old man to go down with dignity. But the truth of it was, Bobby was getting older, frail,....and tired.

He picked up an old photo of him and the old man, before everything went crazy. _Heh, crazy. Sure_. He used his jacket sleeve to give one, heartfelt swipe at the grey, faded smile on Bobby's face in the frame.

"You two were close." Dean whipped his head around at the gravelly voice. One arm above his head, leaning in the doorway, was Castiel. Dean looked back at the photo, ignoring the man. "That's not a question." Dean said, turning back to the man, with a slight hint of disdain on his features.

Castiel took a few, careful steps towards Dean, taking him in. "You want to talk about it?" "No." Dean stated forcefully as he started packing up any spare ammo or weapons Bobby had laying around. "Dean," Castiel started, resting one leg on the corner of Bobby's desk. Dean shot him an incredulous look. "I knew Bobby quite well, Dean, I know everything." "What, exactly, do you know? Huh?" Castiel reached towards Dean's arm, but Dean jerked back. "Listen, pal, I don't know who you are, or what your deal is, but let it go. Seriously."

Castiel gave an audible sigh as Dean grabbed his heavy duffel bag with a lurch and pounded out the door.

Dean didn't care what this guy's intentions were, or how gorgeous he was. He needed to learn to leave some things alone. He grumbled to himself as he slammed the door to the Impala shut and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean glanced around the woods, canopy thick, and path well-beaten. This would be a perfect spot for waiting. Waiting for that creepy son-of-a-bitch Wendigo. He squinted at the sun setting somewhere off to his left. As he was cleaning his Colt 1911, he calculated he had a bit of time to kill. He pulled the slide off with one smooth motion, barrel following.

Dean's head perked up as his ears isolated the familiar crunch of boots in the leaves that riddled the forest floor. _Shit, shit_. He scrambled to reassemble his pistol, purely using muscle memory, as he scanned for anything to use as a weapon. The sound closed in on him fast. He clicked the slide into position as he whipped around, pistol face-to-face with the creature directly behind him.

"Whoa, hey!" Cas managed, breathing intensely at the barrel of a gun jutting into his cheek. Dean dropped his pistol and his head simultaneously. "Just what do you think you're doing?" He raised his eyebrows towards Cas. "I'm here to help find the missing girls." He said matter-of-factly, scooching up beside Dean.

"Absolutely not. You'll only slow me down." "Dean, I think I can handle a little Wendigo." Cas looked around. It was well night by then. "What are you doing, anyways?" Dean exhaled audibly in frustration. "Goat. Bait. Trap." Cas turned to Dean with one eyebrow raised "You clearly aren't doing it ri-" Cas lurched, disappearing into thick underbrush. "Castiel!" Dean scrambled to his feet and chased as fast as his size 11s could take him.


	4. Chapter 4

Where'd _the fuck did he go?_  Dean scanned the ground fervently.  _Is there a reason the sexy ones are always so careless?_ Dean felt a subtle shift in the texture of the dirt beneath his foot, and peered down. Aha! Drag marks; exactly what he needed. He raised his pistol and cautiously began to follow them. They led to some scattered roots underneath a huge redwood.  _Man, always the creepies._

Dean heard a low groan. He paused. Another low groan came from the relatively distance pace in front of him. He could barely make out a figure; heavy, and looming. "Castiel?" "Dean?" Dean rushed over to the man, hanging by his hands behind his back, limp. Dean took in every surface of this man's body. His shoulders jutted out from their sockets, twisted by the position this...thing...had put him in.

Dean whipped out his switchblade and promptly severed the rope holding him up. Castiel landed with a heavy thud, howling a bloodcurdling scream in agony, as the ground made contact with one of his shoulders; the crack loud enough for anyone to hear. "Give me your shirt." Dean demanded, and swiftly wrapped it around his fist.

As Dean was tending to Cas in the best way he knew how, he noticed a shadow creep up from behind him. He twisted around to find the monster, this thing, that had once been human, leer at him from behind sunken eyes. The Wendigo was tall, huge, in fact, at close to twelve feet tall. His thick, black hair matted on his scalp. His leathery, yellow skin taut over jutting ribs, and bony pelvis Only accentuated just how fucking ugly this bitch was. 

"Hey." Dean  sneered at the creature. "You are one ugly motherfucker. Not too many prom dates for you, huh? Its rude to project your sexual frustrations out on-" The thing opened its freakishly wide mouth and released a high-pitched scream through black, pointed teeth. Dean wasted no time promptly lighting the shirt wrapped around his hand on fire, and crammed it down the Wendigo's throat. It clawed at Dean as it shuddered in agony, screaming until nothing was left but a whisper. "Told you, I _got_ this."

Dean rushed over to Castiel and helped him up, Cas' breath hitching as he wrapped his arm around Dean. "We need to get you to a hospital." Dean stated. "No, Dean. No hospital. Take me back to my office, we can clean up there." Dean felt a twinge of guilt for wanting to smile at the time they were spending together.

 

Dean helped a broken Cas into the back seat of the Impala. Dean got in the driver's seat and gently placed his hand on this stomach. He gasped in pain; the Wendigo got a good scratch in. Dean kicked the Impala into drive as they made their way to the university.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lied, this is a long chapter, and it's pretty much what you've been waiting for.

 Dean pulled the Impala up in front of the university. "I've got spare clothes in the trunk, one sec." Dean said as he pulled himself upright with great care. Cas opened the door and swung one leg out. Dean fished the clothes from the trunk and slung them over his shoulder. "Let me help" he said as he reached for Cas. "Well, the good thing-" Cas grunted in pain "-is that I'm pretty sure falling popped my shoulder back in. This pain shit sucks." Dean forced a small laugh as they clung on to each other through the arching doors of the university.

Dean checked Cas' shoulder, just to make sure. "Buddy, you are gonna be sore in the mornin'." Dean frowned. "Nah, I'll be fine." Cas smiled as he swooped one arm into the recently ironed black dress shirt. "I like you in my clothing" Dean said with a wink. 

Dean scanned the room as Cas finished up his bandage, before finally coming to rest on a chalkboard by Cas' desk. "Hey Castiel." "Call me Cas." "I like Castiel; sounds fancy. The fuck does this mean, anyway?" Cas looked over to see Dean squinting, trying to decipher the alien squiggles.

Cas started " Well, it's-" "No, you know what, I don't even want to know." Dean stated as aim mindlessly buttoned up his shirt with one hand, the other hand tight against his stomach. "Here, I'll show you." Cas slid in behind Dean as Dean picked up a piece of chalk. Cas gently wrapped his hand around Dean's and began dragging the chalk across the smooth board. "You know" Cas leans close to Dean's ear, "math can be very sensual." Dean felt his cock twitch, tight against his zipper. "Here, we have the Volterra integral of the first kind." Cas leans into Dean. Dean's voice hitched "I have no.....idea wh-what that means." He closed his eyes in frustration at the zipper taut against his throbbing cock. "As you go along in math," Cas slid a hand across Dean's stomach. "The power and symbol before the variable," Cas' hand came to rest on the zipper of Dean's jeans. "Deeply" Cas kissed Dean's shoulder. "Affects" Cas nibbled on Dean's earlobe. "The outcome" Cas said in his deep, gravelly voice. 

Dean turned around, back against the chalkboard, and was instantly struck by Cas' perfect, pouty lips. Cas grabbed Dean's shirt and ripped it open. "That's an expensive shirt." Dean managed as Cas pressed his soft, supple lips against Dean's. "Not anymore." Cas pressed his pelvis into Dean's and he let out a tiny moan. Dean worked his way down Cas' neck, planting kisses all the way down, and was a bit annoyed at the fraction of time he'd have to break contact to slide professor Novak's dress shirt down off his shoulder. Dean started carefully unbuttoning Cas' shirt, when Cas pushed Dean's hands off, and tore it off over his head as fast as he could manage. "I don't care about my buttons, I care about your body being against mine."

Cas slammed Dean against the chalkboard and planted a trail of kisses down Dean's toned pecs, teasing him with a small lick across his nipple. Dean bit his lip in anticipation. Cas licked a trail down his abs, and came to a rest at Dean's zipper. He grinned at Dean with a devilish gleam in his eye, took the zipper between his teeth, and pulled it down agonizingly slowly. "Aw fuck" escaped Dean's lips when the zipper was low enough to let his cock bob free. 

Cas wasted no time pulling down Dean's pants and boxers, smiling at Dean's smooth cock. He kissed the inside of Dean's leg, teasing him. Dean exhaled audibly, and only then did Cas realize Dean was holding his breath the whole time As he aimlessly played with Cas' hair. Cas wasted no time sliding his tongue along the underside of the shaft. A tingle of pleasure shot straight through Dean. Cas laughed as he took Dean's cock into his mouth, rapidly flicking his tongue along the shaft. Dean shuddered and tightened his grip on Cas' hair. "Jesus, Dean, we've barely begun." Cas said in a quasi facetious tone. Dean groaned and led Cas' head back towards his dick, pulsing with lust.

Cas stood up and ripped off his own slacks, which had been an inconvenient barrier between Cas' cock and his hand. He leaned back against his desk, grinned, and hopped up. The ordinary green lamp did an extraordinary job of highlighting Cas' slender, pale body. For a second, Dean swore he saw a shadow move across the desk. He shrugged it off and pressed his body against Cas, grinding into Cas' pelvis. "Get inside me now" Cas ordered, and Dean obeyed. Dean teased him with his cock before finally pushing deeper and deeper into Cas. "Aaaaaauuuuuuuugh" Cas let out a roar. "Did I hurt you?" Dean paused, genuinely worried. Cas looked him dead in the eye and ordered "harder." 

Cas's hands wandered up and down Dean's back and into his hair, spreading chalk around, as Dean mercilessly pounded Cas. Cas grabbed Dean's butt tight with one hand, and slid the other one around and began to massage Dean's testicles. Dean could feel tugging on the skin around his wound. He kind of enjoyed the slight sting, and gripped Cas' hip tight, as he fucked him furiously. 

Dean's cock twitched with precum, and he pulled out. Cas excitedly wrapped his lips around his cock and began sucking on it quickly, pushing it deep into his throat. Dean shuddered and let out a wild howl as his cock exploded with cum in and around Cas' mouth. Dean, panting, looked at his professor and grinned. Cas, excitedly lapping up the mess, looked at Dean with an evil look as the corners of his lips curled up, and said "My turn."


	6. Chapter 6

Cas twirled the sleek black cuffs around his index with a sly grin. Dean swiped for them, and Cas quickly snapped them on his wrist. "What the-" Cas laughed and locked Dean's other hand behind his back. "You do this a lot, Cas?" Cas leaned in beside Dean's ear and whispered "You never know when your gonna need a good pair of Smith &Wesson 100Ms."

"I like playing cops and robbers," Dean quipped over his shoulder. "Shut up." Dean was a bit taken aback, but he closed his mouth nonetheless. "That's better." 

Cas slowly circled Dean, eyeing his prize. "Kneel." Cas ordered. Dean, unsure, Though his growing erection would beg to differ, shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I SAID KNEEL!" Cas thundered. Dean dropped to one knee with a heavy thud. Cas grabbed a fistful of Dean's hair and jerked his head back as he stroked himself slow and steady. Cas put his cock in Dean's face."You want it? Huh?" Dean eyed it hungrily. "Yes." "I didn't hear you." "Yes! I want it!" Cas shoved Dean's head away, "Too bad."

 Cas made his way around Dean, and slid his hands down Dean's rock hard abs, making a beeline towards Dean's cock. Cas' rough hands tickled Dean's thigh. Dean leaned into Cas' touch. "Mm mm" Cas teased, wagging a finger at him. Dean's cock throbbed with lust, desperately wanting Cas' touch.

"I want to play a game," Cas grumbled in the deepest voice he could manage. He teased Dean's cock with a gentle brush of his fingertips. "Cas," Dean whimpered. "Tell you what, you solve this, I'll let you come." Dean raised an eyebrow. "Differentiate this geodesic path in the N-dimensional manifold from the metric line element." Cas' eyes twinkled in delight at the look of exasperation in Dean's features.

"Jesus, Cas, couldn't you find a balance between normal and ...this?" Cas gripped Dean's hair again, this time with much force. "That's what math is; making things equal, balance." He let Dean go. "That's too bad, I was hoping we could have some real fun." Cas picked up his now-wrinkled dress pants and slid one foot in.

Cas smiled to himself, and strolled back towards Dean. He hauled on the cuffs, and led Dean back to the surface of the desk. He shoved Dean onto the his back, and met Dean's hips rather forcefully with his own. Cas rubbed his cock against Dean's, doing nothing to stem the flow of moans coming from his throat. Dean shuddered in anticipation. The cuffs dug into his wrists under the weight of him, and he loved it; the bite of steel. 

"Beg." Cas demanded. "Please" "Not good enough." Dean bit his lip and threw his headback. "Please, Professor Novak." Cas grinned devilishly. "That's more like it." 

Cas rewarded Dean with a few deep, slow strokes along his cock. "I want you Professor Novak." "Oh?" Cas queried. "No. I need you."

Cas reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a small package of lube. "I like it hard and rough, but since I'm benevolent, I'll give you this." He tore it open with his teeth and drizzled it up and down his own throbbing dick.

Cas began teasing Dean's ass with the tip of his cock. "Tell me what you want." "I want you to fuck me," Dean gasped. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Cas teased in a facetious tone. "Fuck me, Professor Novak!" Dean hollered, his frustration echoing in the bare classroom. 

Cas laughed a wicked laugh and slammed his cock deep inside Dean. Dean winced, but began rocking his pelvis in time with Cas. Cas reached forward and dug his nails into Dean's perfectly chiseled pecs. Dean opened his mouth in a silent scream; he loved the sting of Cas burying his cock inside him. 

"You know what this needs?" Cas slowed his pace, and snatched his phone off the desk. He tapped his HTC a few times, then threw it back down. Cas' eyes met Dean's as Closer by Kings of Leon began playing. He reached over and hit a small switch on the lamp, and everything glowed a deep blue. "Oh, you prepared for this" Dean joked. Cas rolled his eyes. "Shut up and roll over." Cas commanded as he climbed off Dean.

 Dean bent over the desk, his head twisted at an angle against the warm mahogany. Cas wasted no time getting back to releasing his pent-up sexual frustrations. He could feel Dean shudder under him, as Dean came close to coming. 

"Oh, no you don't." Cas said as he reached around and grasped Dean's cock woth a firm grip. Cas leaned forward and sunk his teeth into Dean's shoulder. Tiny droplets of the scarlet liquid fought their way through the broken skin. 

Dean pressed his forehead into the desk in an attempt to stifle his moan. Cas began pumping harder, faster. He released his grip of Dean's cock and began stroking him.

Right when Cas could feel himself about to climax,he reached down and pressed gently on Dean's perineum. "UH FUCK!" Dean moaned as his cock shot cum all over the desk. Cas gripped Dean's hips hard, and, a few seconds later, exploded deep inside Dean.

Cas dropped himself onto Dean, both panting and sweating bullets. Dean laughed into the sticky surface of the desk. "You're a God," he managed between huge breaths. Cas grinned, "Not quite."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just_breezy GET TISSUES BEFORE YOU READ THIS.

Dean lay staring at the lights of passing cars dance along his ceiling. He listened to the familiar crunch of tires rolling by. He exhaled and dragged the blanket lazily off his legs.

He padded into the kitchen, grabbed a Bud, and stepped silently onto his front porch. He took a big swig of his beer "Lay off the beers, you're getting fat," Dean choked on his beer, and shot his brother a dirty look. "Bitch" "Jerk" They both erupted in laughter.

The brief moment of joy quickly vanished from Dean's features. "How is it?" "Hehe, not bad. They let me visit you, didn't they?"

"I miss you, Sammy. I mean it. I don't-" Dean covered his mouth, silent tears streaming over his rough hand. "Hey, hey" Sam looked at his older brother with the admiration of a child meeting his hero.

"I'm okay, Dean, really. I even got to see Jess again." Dean nodded, trying desperately to stifle his sobs. "How's-...how's Bobby?" Sam laughed "That dirty old man? He's having a blast." Dean forced a laugh, wiping the years with the sleeve of his too-tight tee. 

"Listen, they said I wouldn't be able to come back. I wasn't supposed to visit you in the first place." Dean stared at the dirt through wet eyes, wishing he felt nothing.

"What am I supposed to do, Sam?" Dean tilted his head towards the most important thing he'd ever had. "I'll be waiting. Until then, you'll figure it out." Sam winked at his hero. "I love you, Dean."

"Say hi to mom for me." Dean went to clap his little brother on the back, and with that, Sam was gone; his genuine, bright smile forever fading from existence.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ellen!" Dean raised a finger as he stepped into the gloomy bar. Ellen popped the cap off a beer, always comforted by the familiar mist of hops. "Got a question." "Shoot," Ellen leaned against the bar counter.

"What can you tell me about Castiel Novak?" Ellen exchanged glances with Jo, who was observing from the end of the bar. Dean looked between the two. "What?"

"No one really knows." Ellen took a long swig of her bud. "Just showed up one day. No one know _where_ he came from." Jo scooched closer. "Yeah, but he and Bobby were close." Dean shook his head "what do you mean, close?" Jo shrugged. "Always spotted talking to Bobby. Weird, but not overly suspicious. Bobby wouldn't talk about about him. Have you....you know, asked Sam?" 

Dean stared off in the middle distance. "Dean? I'm sorry, I didn't-" "No, it's fine. He said he couldn't come back." "Did he say why?" 

"No." Dean took a deep swig of his beer before padding somberly out the door into the blinding day.


	9. Chapter 9

"Can I talk to you?" Dean's voice echoed through Cas' cell. "Yeah sure, I'm at the university."

Dean squinted at the fireball in the sky. _Fuckin' bright out today, holy shit._ His boots fell heavy on the pavement as he made his way across campus. He banged on the door to Cas' office. "It's open!" He heard Cas' gravelly voice call out and he pushed through the precipice. Dean's jaw dropped open at the sight before him.

Cas was sitting in his leather chair, pants piled at the ankles, cock in hand. "I, uh-...." Dean managed. Cas continued to stroke himself and looked Dean dead in the eye. Dean pointed at Cas, pointed at the door, and snapped his mouth shut. Cas raised his eyebrows a smidgeon and Dean felt his own cock jump to life. He took a step towards Cas but Cas raised a hand to stop him. "Undo your shirt," he ordered.

Dean's hand tentatively made its way to his top button and popped it open. Cas bit his lip. Dean knew he was going to enjoy this. He tucked his fingers in the waistband of his Jew s, while the other hand teased its way up his rippling abs. "Ugh, that's good." Cas managed as he bit his lip and slowed his strokes. Dean's own cock was fighting for dear life against his zipper. 

Dean slid his button down shirt slowly off one shoulder, whilst the other hand gripped his collar tight. With a loud pop, he ripped the remaining buttons open. Cas began chewing his lip to the point of drawing blood and it did nothing but heighten the experience. 

Dean reached down and slowly inched his zipper down, relaxing his shoulders as his cock found freedom from its denim prison. He turned his back to Cas, tucked his thumbs in the waist of his Levi's, and pulled them down at a leisurely pace, enjoying immensely the soundtrack of heavy breathing that Cas was providing.

Dean sauntered over to Cas, and stood about a foot away. Cas reached for Dean, but was met with a slap to the hand. Cas looked up at Dean with the best puppy eyes he could manage. He leaned in real close to Cas and whispered "Turnabout's fair play." He finally began giving his cock the satisfaction it's craved every minute since their first night together. 

Cas couldn't keep himself from getting more and more excited with each passing minute. He reached again for Dean's cock, but, again was met with a barrier. "No. Touching." 

Cas whimpered as he leaned back in his chair, fist wrapped tight around the shaft of his dick at the base, while the other hand reached down and gently massaged his testicles. Cas could feel himself about to come. A shadow unfurled itself on the wall behind him. "UNNNGG FUUUUCK!" He belted out while coming all over his abs.

Seeing Cas' body writhe with pleasure only pushed Dean closer to the edge. He felt himself teetering on the edge. Cas reached down and scooped up a fingerful of his semen, and sucked on his finger, deeply and thoroughly. Dean couldn't hold it back any longer and contorted his face in ecstacy as he exploded in Cas' face. Cas grinned devilishly and licked his lips, "I love it when you take control." 


	10. Chapter 10

Dean and Cas were strolling from the diner to where Dean had been forced to park the impala, a few blocks away. The small town meant very little light pollution. Dean looked up at the stars and felt a wave of instant existentialism. "You alright?" Cas rested a gentle hand on his shoulder. "They say the kings of the past look down on us from the stars." 

Dean felt a grip on his wrist. He jolted his head around and found himself nose to nose with a tall, yet proper skinny man in a brown pinstripe suit and fabulous hair. "Run!" The skinny man dragged him with incredible speed, Cas sprinting to keep up with them. They snaked through the alleyways, before coming to rest at a dead end. The strange man pressed his back to the cold, damp bricks and peeked around the corner. Just as Dean opened his mouth, the skinny man put a thin finger to his lips. Dean pulled out his Colt 1911 and flicked the safety off. A group of well-armed and severely jaundiced creatures ran by.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Was that...a...banana.....thing?" Castiel looked to and fro between Dean and the mysterious man. "Musa Acumination, specifically. Planet was destroyed, we've been eating them in their pupal stages for years. Must've found a way to survive here." Dean shuddered. "That is just gross. But....bananas?" "Yeees! Bananas! Well, two things and bananas. Well, two things, a lizard, and bananas." The man patted Dean on the shoulder, and, with a cheeky grin, squeezed past him. Castiel raised his eyebrows and exchanged glances with Dean.

Castiel saw a lady out of the corner of his eye. Strange, he hadn't noticed her there before. She had flowing red hair and was well dressed. "Lady, you alright?" The ginger woman turned around and pointed a finger at him. "Lady? Are you disrespecting my family? Let me tell you, boy-o, you think you can just waltz in, shooting first, asking questions later, acting all machop!" Dean shook his head, mouth slightly agape. "I'm Donna by the way, since you didn't ask, and he's the Doctor." Dean tucked his pistol into the waist of his Levi's. 

They followed the skinny man into a strange police box. The man turned to Dean and held his arms out at his sides. They stood there for a gruellingly awkward minute. Dean raised his eyebrows. The man glanced at his companion. The fiery-tempered ginger shrugged her shoulders. "Its bigger on the inside!" He announced. "That's great, princess, I saw it, but I've seen weirder," Dean growled. The skinny man scrunched his nose. 

Cas took a step towards the man. "So, you're.....Who?" "Like Donna said, I'm the Doctor." He began hammering a control panel. "Doctor who?" "Just the Doctor." Dean snorted, holding up a head of some kind. "More like Doctor where's the budget?" The Doctor snatched the head from him. "Put Handles down." Dean circled the control panel and came across a dog with a vampire bat sleeping on its back. Dean turned, pointed a thumb at the pair, and raised an eyebrow. "Leave them alone, Mitchell is sleeping. George is his companion." The doctor sighed in frustration. "Where do you pee?" Dean looked around exaggeratingly. "Oi!" The Doctor's face washed over with a disdainful look.

"Dean." Cas' gravelly voice called to him. He faced Cas. They were back on the, thankfully deserted, main street. He looked Cas up and down. "Aaaaaahahahahahahaha!" Dean crippled over with laughter. "Its not funny, Dean." Cas' voice became more and more nettles with each syllable. Cas was standing there, toned, thin, and tanned, naked, save for a hot pink thong. "Sweet Jesus, it has a little bow!" Dean managed before exhausting his oxygen supply in bouts of hysterical laughter.

"You like that?" A familiar voice called to them. Dean straightened, holding his abdomen. "I call it: A Study in pink." Gabriel stood with jazz hands outstretched.

"Gabriel" Cas was back into his familiar sandy trenchcoat. "What are you doing here?" Gabriel's smile faded. "I heard about Sam on Angel Radio. Been a bit busy til now, fixing the Bifröst, and everything. I came to see how Dean's holding up."

"You know Gabriel?" Dean turned to Cas with contempt on his face. "Dean, I can explain." Cas put his hands up. "Then explain!" Cas lowered his hands and took a careful step back. "I was an angel." "W-what?" Cas nodded. "One of the highest choirs." "Used to be? I saw your wings!" Dean clenched his fist. "Just a relic; a remnant of what used to be. An echo." "And now you're...human? So...the teacher thing...?" Dean offered. "Was the first thing I came across as a human. When I fell, I landed on the roof of a bank. I found a book about derivatives. Something insignificant at the time, but I figured why not." 

"You need to tell me exactly what's going on."

"The Almighty Father charged me with a task. Smite a dangerous sinner; a threat. Enoch gave me my target, and I...disposed of him. Anyways, what Enoch failed to tell me, was that I was also supposed to destroy something. Something of infinite value. Priceless. But, the Lord only saw it as a failure. He cast me down, but tasked me with watching he who holds the item. Thus, I became human. I can still jump from place to place, but only on this earthly plane.  A power that must've leaked through while the door was open. Anyways, Enoch wants this item. To gain power; seize control." "Right, and who's Enoch?" "Metatron."

This was a lot for Dean to take in. "So...what's the thing?" "A reliquary." "Whats inside?" "I'm not sure, but we can't let Metatron get a hold of it." 

"Who was the man you killed?" 

Cas looked at Dean with utter despair and desolation. "Sam Winchester."


End file.
